


You've done well

by RykRae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But getting better, Fluff, Internet Friends, M/M, Oikawa is a sad boy, jonghyun references, little bit of depression, oisuga but friends i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RykRae/pseuds/RykRae
Summary: My morning, but used fictional characters instead."I know it must be rough right now, but you're doing so well okay? You’re doing so well."





	You've done well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oisugasuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/gifts).



After popping the kettle on the stove Oikawa towels his hair messily, his post shower hair matting slightly from the action. The navy blue sweatshirt he wears dampens around the collar when he places the towel around his neck.

 

 _“It’s a beautiful weekend.”_ he thinks to himself.

 

Grabbing an apple off the kitchen counter, he bites into it; the fruit firmly gripped by his jaw while he uses his hands to find his house shoes. After slipping the shoes on, he makes his way outside.

Oikawa hears a sharp bark as he opens the door and lets out a soft laugh when he sees he accidentally bumped his dog’s fluffy backside with the door.

 

“Onigiri, you can’t just lay in front of the door.” Oikawa chuckles.

 

He shuffles sleepily with a yawn towards one of the two rocking chairs on his front porch, and lands in it heavily with a little sigh leaving his mouth.

 

It had been a really hard week- a really hard _year-_ if he were to be honest. Oikawa often felt that he just _couldn’t_ anymore.

 

A little rest like this… To say it felt good was a little bit of an understatement.

 

He thought he had it bad when he stopped fixing his bed in the mornings, but now without any reason he could hardly wake up without feeling terrible.

Depression just worked like that…

 

But this morning- so far this morning was good. It was the first morning Oikawa could breathe evenly, could find the will to shower, and could even eat goddamn breakfast.

 

It was a friday, and luckily, there was no school today due to some sort of town activity. He wonders if he should call his friends, but Makki and Mattsun are out of town together and Oikawa doesn’t want to bother Iwaizumi because he knows that he’s probably with his girlfriend today.

He settles for watching anime later today, maybe catching up on all the school assignments he’s been postponing since the beginning of the new semester. Maybe he could practice a bit… Though, no one really cared if he practiced anymore, it’s not like anyone really cared about _him_ anymore. He’s been working so hard and his coach and teammates hardly batted an eyelash. Maybe if he-

 

A sudden rumble in the distance pulls Oikawa away from his thinking.

He breathes in the air with a content surprise. _“Petrichor.”_

It begins drizzling slightly; a very fine and thin mist spraying over the front of his yard, slowly tinting the earth into a darker and more contrasted tone.

Ironically, though the rain usually makes Oikawa slightly melancholy, he was really excited about the change of weather, something to break the nasty routine he’s been used to lately.

 

Oikawa munches on his apple happily as he watches the drizzle progress in its project of beautifully painting the land. Onigiri lays over his feet, and he feels the thickness of his little dog’s white fur warming his toes through his thin shoes.

 

A little sound from his phone pulls Oikawa’s eyes to it, and he feels a sudden flutter of giddiness sprint through his chest.

 

 _“Kou-Chan.”_ He singsongs in a murmur.

 

**From: K Sug**

_Kawa, Wanna watch that ghibli movie later tonight?_

 

Oikawa smiles.

 

If Oikawa made a list of anything good that had happened to him the past year, Sugawara Koushi could definitely write his name down.

 

Internet friends… Oikawa had a few during his gaming days, had made a few after attending far away volleyball competitions... But he’s never made a best friend like this.

It’s almost ridiculous how fast they became friends.

 

Oikawa almost didn’t want to believe that a person like Suga could exist- didn’t want to believe that it _is_ possible for someone as amiable, compassionate, reliable, and sincere to exist in this world.

Through Suga’s humor, kindness, and undying wit; Oikawa felt like he could last a little longer in this universe. If someone like Suga could exist, anything good was _undoubtedly_ possible.

 

**To: K Sug**

_I’m down._

_But just so you know, I still have no idea how to use that website._

 

Oikawa mentally notes that he’ll look into that later and then puts his phone in his pocket.

He bends over to pet Onigiri by rubbing his thumb over her forehead. Her little muzzle caresses back into his palm and he smiles in fondness. With one last thorough pet, Oikawa stands and makes his way back inside.

 

Once inside, he hears the loud clanking of the kettle on the stove.

“Shit!”

The kettle is nearly bouncing, the water is bubbling so much that the little thing hardly manages to keep it’s lid on.

Oikawa turns the stove off quickly and grimaces, for the hot stream of steam blasting out of the spout burns his forearm.

He  bounces around the kitchen with curses spilling out of his mouth for a short while until he turns on the faucet and runs cold water over the wound.

Very carefully, he pours the boiling liquid into a mug where a green tea packet awaits.

With a sigh, he leans both arms onto the kitchen counter and stares out the window as the tea brews.

  _“It’s almost too beautiful.”_ Oikawa thinks to himself. 

A nice cup of tea on a rainy day.

 _“And a wonderful movie with a wonderful person later.”_ his mind adds.

But Oikawa shrugs the thought off, for there’s a lot of hours in a day, and Oikawa truly has no idea what to do with his quite yet.

All he knows is that he doesn’t want this wonderful feeling to end.

 

With a freshly brewed cup of green tea in between his palms, he makes his way to his room.

It’s dimly lit when he enters, and an almost humid air fills the room.

He feels disgusted when he sees that the floor is a mess.

 

_“I need to clean.”_

 

He turns on one of his lamps, and contemplates opening his almost broken window, but suddenly, his bluetooth speaker turns on and it frightens him.

He jumps back, and from the rough movement  the tea swishes to the side of the mug, threatening to spill over.

An acoustic song begins to play and after a moment of slight confusion, he calms.

_“Remember to send this acoustic playlist to Suga.”_

 

So, so far he has three tasks on his to do list:

_-Learn how to use website_

_-Clean room_

_-Make acoustic playlist_

 

Oikawa makes his way to his desk and pushes bits of crumpled paper (which may or may not have smudged ink from tears), trash, pens, and his assigned readings away with his arm.

He sets the mug down onto his doctor who coaster and then brings his laptop to life with a swish of his mouse.

There’s a few notifications from his friends on various social medias, and updates on some of his favourite idols.

After scrolling for a bit, smiling silly at the monitor, he realizes that the time is already 2:45 p.m.

“Damn.”

He didn’t think his day would start so late, and he’s worried that he won’t be able to sleep early enough tonight to wake up for the volleyball clinic he’s helping out with tomorrow.

 

Oikawa sighs and leans back in his chair with his eyes closed. He hears a soft background melody and it lulls him back into a calm state.

He doesn’t know what else will be up for the day, but he decides he’ll just see where the day takes him.

It’s not often that he feels this alright.

It’s been more than a few weeks since he’s been able to even comprehend his surroundings.

 

_“Things will be okay. Things will be alright.”_

 

For the first time in a while, Oikawa can breathe.

It’s a good feeling.

It’s been rough, but there’s a voice in the back of his mind from a certain silver haired setter that keeps him content in this moment.

 

_“Learn how to give yourself some leeway for mistakes, don't be too hard on yourself if something doesn't seem perfect, it takes time but you'll get there. I know it must be rough right now, but you're doing so well okay? You’re doing so well.”_


End file.
